Amor Por Siempre
by ailynrocio
Summary: Aome se canso de tanta indiferencia de parte de Inuyasha así que decide mejor irse del grupo pero sin saber que podra encontrar el amor en la persona o demonio menos esperado... esta es una historia de Sesshomaru y Aome mi pareja favorita... espero que les guste
1. Capítulo 1 Diferencias

**Diferencias**

Aome lleva un año recolectando los fragmentos de shikon en el mismo grupo donde ya es más que conocido que sango le pega una cachetada cada vez que el monje Miroku le toca su parte trasera, Inuyasha se ve a escondida con Kikkyo todas las noches sin saber que Aome sufre con esas salidas en secretos además de que Shippo siempre se da cuenta cuando Aome llora por el tonto de Inuyasha.

Naraku siempre inventando una nueva estrategia para acabar con todos sus enemigos además de que consigue los fragmentos de una manera sucia con sus extensiones sin importarles en lo más mínimo.

Sesshomaru detrás de él buscando la forma de derrotarlo por su ofensa, pero siempre cuidando de todos los intrigantes de su grupo en especial de Rin que es una niña a la cual quiere mucho de Jaken no se preocupa como lo hace con Rin además de golpearlo siempre con una piedra para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiere además de divertirse con el demonio verde de su sirviente pero sin que Jaken se dé cuenta.

Una mañana antes del amanecer llega Inuyasha como todas las mañanas sin que se dé cuenta a donde se encuentra el resto de su grupo sin saber que ya es algo muy común entre todos los demás, espera a que se despierten todos para continuar con su marcha. Cuando ya todos están despiertos y hayan desayunado les dice al grupo que alguien más los acompañara.

**Inu: **Muchachos les quería decir que Kikkyo muy pronto nos acompañara porque a tenido demasiado ataques de parte de Naraku y no pienso dejarla desprotegida.

Los demás solo miraron Aome que ya se los esperaba pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto. Ella solo miro a los demás sabiendo que era lo que pensaban. Inuyasha no la miro solo miraba el camino que iban a coger.

**Sango: **Aome que es lo que dices, aceptas a Kikkyo aquí?

**Aome: **Mmmm… Eso es lo que quieres Inuyasha?

Todo el mundo giro hacia el sin saber por qué Aome le decía eso a él después de todo lo que había pasado pensaban que Aome era demasiado buena para merecer el cariño de alguien como Inuyasha.

**Inu: **Aome lo que yo dije no fue una pregunta yo solo les informaba que es lo que va a suceder así que mi respuesta es más que obvia. Además de que no me importa la opinión tuya solo les dije para que no fuera sorpresa cuando yo la trajera

**Miroku: **Si a ti no te importa la opinión de nosotros para que nos dices?... Te recuerdo que este es un grupo en el cual la opinión de cada uno vale tu no decides por nosotros que te quede bien claro oíste Inuyasha?

**Inu: **Khe!... Yo sé que si pero solo les estaba diciendo…. Aome necesito que te subas a mi espalda para ir a buscar los fragmentos faltantes..!

**Aome: **Inuyasha te quería decir que hoy no viajare en tu espalda… Shippo vienes?

Continuara…


	2. CAPITULO 2 Secretos Descubiertos Y Ayuda

CAPITULO 2 (SECRETOS DESCUBIERTOS Y AYUDA)

**Aome:**Inuyasha te quería decir que hoy no viajare en tu espalda… Shippo vienes?

**Shippo: **Si Aome pero en donde nos vamos a ir?

**Aome: **Sango será que me puedo ir contigo y Shippo sobre Kirara?

**Sango: **Claro que si amiga no hay problema.

Todos iban viajando Miroku visiblemente molesto con Inuyasha viajo junto con sus amigas donde ya se le estaba pasando el enojo pues tenía a dos lindas mujeres adelante suyo donde su tentación no se hizo esperar, y como siempre recibió los golpes de las mujeres mientras Shippo solo se lamentaba de tener que aprender de alguien como Miroku.

Inuyasha iba sobre tierra y estaba totalmente solo ya que sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupado entre ellos que ni siquiera se fijaban en él. *y como no si después de que le dijera todo eso a ellos sin importarles nada solo el, era obvio que se encontraban molesto con el*

Aome había detectado que se estaban acercando a una energía maligna tuvo que comprobarlo con Miroku para saber si estaba en lo correcto.

**Aome: **Monje Miroku son ideas mías o es que una energía maligna viene en dirección a nosotros, pero lo raro es que esa energía se parece mucho a la de Sesshomaru! Me estoy equivocando en algo Monje Miroku?

**Miroku: **Señorita Aome quería decirle primero una cosa… La felicitó por identificar bien las energías, usted aprende muy rápido y por eso quería hacerle una pregunta…. Como está usted tan seguras que esa energía es del hermano mayor de Inuyasha?

**Aome: **Solo lo sentí y lo presiento pero estoy en lo correcto entonces?

**Miroku: **Pues eso era lo segundo usted está en todo lo correcto esa energía es del hermano mayor de Inuyasha pero creo que lo mejor será que si llegan a pelear usted diga el conjuro para no perder tiempo en peleas absurdas… entendió bien Señorita Aome?

**Aome: **Si está bien, gracias Monje Miroku!

**Sango: **Como crees que reaccione Inuyasha después de que le digas el conjuro?... Recuerda que anda muy sensible estos días y la verdad hay veces en los que él me da miedo ya no puedo confiar en el como antes no sé porque!

**Shippo: **Ese tonto de Inuyasha es un perro tonto y mil veces tonto, no entiendo cómo se puede comportar así teniendo a alguien que lo cuidaba cuando él estaba gravemente herido realmente yo pienso que los perros siempre obedecen a sus dueños por más que las sugerencias sean malas… pero si no siente nada por ti no entiendo por qué se sigue poniendo celoso cuando Koga viene y te saluda eso es algo que jamás lo eh podido entender, pero algún día se va a quedar solo por ser tan gruñón y no valorar a sus amigos ya lo verán!

Todos se quedaron pensando en las palabras que había dicho el pequeño Shippo y no lo entendía en verdad, Shippo tenía dos planteamientos y ambos eran verdaderos. Se quedaron pensando en las palabras que había dicho el más joven a pesar de ser un niño pequeño era capaz de sacar conclusiones acertadas.

Sesshomaru estaba visiblemente molesto por el tonto de Jaken le había ordenado cuidar a la pequeña Rin, pero el siempre tan descuidado no se fijó que la pequeña había cogido unos hongos venenosos y por eso viajaba a toda velocidad para encontrar a mujer del tonto mestizo que a pesar de ser muy habladora sabia cuidar a la gente y la ayudaba con su conocimientos además de las cosas raras que traía en ese bolsa amarilla. De pronto recordó cómo fue que había pasado todo esto y le dio más coraje del que tenía y por eso pensó en mil manera para torturar al sirviente que tenía por ser muy incompetente en un trabajo tan fácil.

***********FLASH PLAYER************

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el lugar donde habían acampado la noche anterior y todo era para que Rin durmiera cómoda. Ya había amanecido y su sirviente y la niña aún seguían durmiendo. Pero algo llamo su atención y era un leve olor que reconoció enseguida, se trataba de un olor a cadáver con tierra además de una extensión de Naraku por eso decidió despertar a su sirviente con una patada en la cabeza.

**Sesshomaru: **Jaken cuida de rin ahora avengo y no quiero que se muevan de este lugar como la última vez me entendiste? Porque si no lo haces te asesinare de inmediato!

**Jaken: **Si Amo bonito! *el pobre sapo estaba sudando además de estar helado por las palabras de su amo, no recordaba la última vez que lo despertó con una amenaza*

Y Sesshomaru se fue siguiendo el olor y tratando de ocultar su presencia para no ser detectado pues tenía que averiguar que estaban tramando esos dos cuando llego escucho una parte de él plan de Naraku así que sonreía de una manera maliciosa, pues tenía planeado arruinar todos sus planes pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue cuando la extensión le dijo que quería que alejara a la sacerdotisa que viajaba con Inuyasha ya que ella era muy peligrosa para Naraku * su plan consistía en que iban a tener un encuentro donde se veía que Kikkyo era capturada por una extensión de Naraku para que ella se infiltrará en el grupo de su medio hermano hay ella iba a generar problemas para que Aome se fuera del grupo y así Naraku la mataría ya que nadie la iba a proteger*

**Sesshomaru: *** Así que esos son los planes de Naraku pues ahora más que nunca voy a vigilar a esa sacerdotisa y la obligare que me muestre que tanto poder tiene para poder utilizarla para que me lleve donde Naraku* eso era lo el que pensaba mientras se dirigía al campamento de nuevo.

Cuando Sesshomaru llego encontró a la niña toda pálida con unos hongos que pudo identificar que eran venenosos y su sirviente dando vuelta alrededor de ella tratando de echarle aire para que respirara pues se le dificultaba su respiración.

Lo que Sesshomaru hizo fue que le pego una patada a su sirviente y lo mando a volar mientras tomaba a Rin en sus brazos y se dirigía a toda velocidad al campamento de su medio hermano…

************FIN FLASH PLAYER************

Iba viajando a toda velocidad ya que su protegida se ponía más pálida cada minuto que pasaba… de repente olfateo un olor que lo hizo suspirar con un poco de alivio ya había llegado al lugar que se encontraba la sacerdotisa. Paro justo enfrente de ella haciendo que la gata llamada Kirara parara en seco haciendo que sus amigos se cayeran al piso por el freno tan repentino que había dado.

**Sesshomaru: **Humana necesito que cures a Rin ha comido un hongo venenoso y no sé qué darle para que se mejore ya que yo no conozco el cuerpo humano y no sé qué cosas darle para que se alivie pronto….

Fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru hacia la sacerdotisa mirara incrédula a Sesshomaru pero luego se paró y tomo a la pequeña niña de sus brazos para examinarla.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3 Maltratos

***************** CON Sesshomaru ***************

Tomo a la niña de mis brazos, estaba pálida y todo para poder examinarla, la humana la estuvo revisando por casi diez (10) minutos. El resto solo miraban a la humana pararse para volverse a sentar junto a mí protegida, Yo solo la observaba con una cara de indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba nervioso * Y eso era obvio, era su protegida, la que estaba ahí tirada y revisándola, y todo por el estúpido de su sirviente que no supo hacer bien su único trabajo, donde le daba su confianza, para poder cuidar a la niña que la fue queriendo poco a poco, se desquitaría con su sirviente después, le daría una paliza de la que no se salvaría nunca, volvió a fijar su vista en su protegida notando que se veía mal y el rostro de esa humana se lo confirmaban*.

Pasaron varios minutos que para él fueron horas y vio como poco a poco el color de su protegida fue recuperando el color natural, no se había dado cuenta cuando la humana le había dado un líquido que estaba embazado en una botella muy rara y por el olor se notaba que sabía horrible. Su protegida ya respiraba con más tranquilidad pero aun no despertaba, estaba a punto de preguntar por ella a esa humana cuando ella hablo.

*******************EL GRUPO*******************************

**Aome: **Ella está bien tan solo se recupera de lo que su organismo sufrió *Es como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos en tan solo haber visto sus ojos*.

**Sesshomaru: **Jmm *Fue lo único que dijo en ese tiempo, se sintió aliviado de lo que dijo*. Humana apártate que me la voy a llevar.

**Aome: **A ti como se te ocurre, ella aún está débil, así que no te voy a dejar que te la lleves, además tengo que darle medicamentos que solo yo sé cómo dárselo….

Los demás solo observaban como su amiga era capaz de responderle y se sintieron un poco temerosos de lo que el medio hermano de su amigo (bueno el que se hacía llamar su amigo, aunque los allá tratado mal a todos) *Eso era los pensamientos de Sango, Shippo y Miroku*. Inuyasha solo observó como Aome fue capaz de salvar a la mocosa esa e interactuar con ese imbécil de su medio hermano * Definitivamente se las desquitaría cuando ese estúpido se allá ido*

**Sesshomaru: **Humana yo no pienso repetírtelo de nuevo, ahora apártate.

**Aome: **Asi? Bueno entonces llévatela y que se muera mañana por no darle su medicina, con tal a mí no me va a pesar que se muera. Ahhhh ya me acorde tu eres el responsable de ella y no YO, así que mejor llévatela porque si se muere yo no seré la culpable. *Con eso que le dije espero que le allá metido miedo, así se quedara para poder darle la medicina con tranquilidad y así asegurarme que se recupere lo más pronto posible* (Ella se da media vuelta para subirse sobre Kirara y dejar a la pobre niña ahí tirada cuando…)

**Sesshomaru: (**Maldición no puedo creer que me deje manipular por esa tonta humana, pero algún día me las pagara ya lo veras. Pero por otro lado está la vida de Rin… no puedo creer lo que voy hacer). Cuantos días se necesita para que el cuerpo humano sea capaz de eliminar los rastros de veneno?

**Aome: **Bueno en realidad no lo había pensado pero no te podría dar una respuesta fija, además que no sé muy bien qué clase de hongo venenoso fue el que comió y sobre todo que ella es solo una niña y su organismo no puede eliminar del todo bien el veneno. Por otro lado me preocupa también si el antídoto que le di a beber para que elimine el veneno le será efectivo… (Todo esto se lo dijo caminando de regreso con la niña y la mano derecha sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando las palabras o si lo que le dio le podría ayudar a la niña). Por eso mismo te dije que necesitaba que me la dejaras, pero como tú nunca escuchas lo que "un humano de baja categoría" según tú te quiere dar pasa justamente lo de hoy.

**Sango: ***Esta Aome se está cogiendo un camino malo y se puede equivocar, hasta creo que Sesshomaru la puede matar pero creo que no lo hace solo por la niña*

**Shippo: ***Aome no hables más por favor, si sigues así creo que él te puede matar y dudo mucho que el tonto de Inuyasha haga algo por ti*(Todo lo que pensó fue mirando hacia Inuyasha)

**Miroku:** * Srta. Aome por favor, quédate cuajada *

**Pensamientos de Sesshomaru: **Maldita humana juro que te voy a matar lentamente por todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar hoy y sobre todo me reiré en tu cara para que nunca se te olvide quien soy.

**Sango:** Miroku Monje por qué mirar a ir a prepararle Almuerzo?

**Miroku: **Si claro que voy contigo querida Sango… Shippo vienes? (Todo lo que dijo fue tocándole el trasero a Sango). (PLAFFF…. Fue el sonido de la cachetada de Sango) Porque lo hiciste Sanguito?

**Sango: **Por atrevido y por tocar donde no se debe…!

**Shipp:** Miroku tu nunca va a cambiar. Espero que nunca aprender mañas TUS porque me siento muy avergonzada IM no ha educado por un mujeriego descarado y por uno en que son capaces de decidir sobre una.

Ante esto dicho por Shippo, Miroku y Sango se detuvieron abruptamente, Aome se puso triste pero enseguida se sintió nerviosa y temerosa de lo que Inuyasha podría hacerle esta vez, no sabía cómo se actuaría esta vez con su ataque de ira, la vez pasada la empujo muy duro que hasta moretones le habían quedado. Sesshomaru solo fingió indiferencia pero por dentro le causo curiosidad por lo que la humana se pusiera triste y luego nerviosa, diversión por ver la cara de su medio hermano, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a todo el grupo nervioso además de la reacción de las humanas había palidecido en cuestión de segundos. Sango se puso pálida, pálida por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su amiga casi hermana. Miroku se tensó enseguida no sabía cómo calmar la situación y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar más fuerte a Shippo que en lo que se iban a pescar se había subido a sus brazos. Shippo por otro lado se arrepintió internamente, no sabía qué hacer para arreglar la situación, Inuyasha últimamente su comportamiento había cambiado para mal y le temía por lo que le pudiera hacer a él o en su defecto de que Aome interfiriera y se desquitara con ella como la última vez que se metió con el perro tonto ese y Aome por defenderlo lo mando al piso, pero no todo había salido bien pues cuando se había pasado el conjuro empujo muy duro Aome que hasta se estrelló con un árbol y hasta moretones le habían quedado. Inuyasha ante lo escuchado por sus orejas se puso rabioso por lo dicho y se las desquitaría con el enano y Aome por haberse parecido a su gran amor Kikkyo, por tener que ver siempre a Kikkyo en su cara, por no pedirle permiso de que la mocosa y el idiota de su medio hermano se quedarían ahí, por todo lo que se le está ocurriendo en su mente.

Lo que paso siguiente de sus pensamientos fue ver como el medio demonio se había volteado y se dirigía a toda velocidad donde se encontraba Shippo. *Todos sabían que el medio demonio golpearía al pequeño Shippo*

Aome vio como Inuyasha se dirigía a toda prisa donde estaban sus amigos, se voltea con la intensión de gritar el conjuro a toda prisa… *Sus amigos vieron con horror como Aome gritaría, Sesshomaru ahora más que intrigado por la reacción de los humanos y como el zorro se erizo de punta a punta cuando vio como la humana iba a decir algo * Kirara se erizo y se transformó en la gata gigante dirigiéndose a toda prisa donde estaba Aome *Todo esto le causo demasiado curiosidad a Sesshomaru, definitivamente aquí su medio hermano había estado haciendo algo para que la humana como la conoce el algo valiente se asustara.*

**Aome: **INUYASHA ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.! (Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que el medio demonio se estampara con todo su esplendor en el piso, pero se sintió nerviosa en seguida).

Vieron como Aome mando al suelo a Inuyasha que había llegado prácticamente donde estaban ellos los separaban como 5 cm de distancia. El grupo palideció al ver como el luchaba para que el conjuro pasara rápido y cuando lo hizo…..

**Inuyasha: ***ESA MALDITA DE AOME ME LAS PAGARA AHORA SI TODAS JUNTAS* (Se había olvidado que tenía un espectador que no pertenecía a su grupo. Cuando logro pararse del suelo miro con una cara de fastidio a su grupo, que se tensaron enseguida, luego miro Aome con una rabia indescriptible).

Inuyasha se dirigió a toda velocidad donde Aome, donde estaba a unos cuantos metros de la Rin y delante de ellas Kirara transformada. Aparto de un solo empujón a Kirara y le pego una cachetada a Aome donde sangre le corrió en seguida en sus labios además de que la mejilla le quedo roja de un solo. La pobre de Aome con la fuerza con la que le pego Inuyasha cayó de voladas al piso con las lágrimas corriendo a montón.

Sus amigos se horrorizaron al ver como Aome le salida sangre de la boca y como se sobaba la mejilla donde le habían pegado, sus ojos se cristalizaron a ver como su amiga lloraba en silencio por el golpe y el impacto que recibió al caer al suelo.

Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil en su puesto se quedó sorprendido por lo que había pasado, definitivamente esto tenía que ver con el plan de Naraku donde sin querer su estúpido medio hermano estaba participando. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía qué hacer..! En ese momento percibió un olor que se acercaba, olía a cadáver con tierra

En ese momento llego Kikkyo y al ver la escena donde su reencarnación estaba tirada en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca mostro una cara de sorpresa pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa ya que su plan estaba funcionando.

Sesshomaru se quedó en su lugar viendo al cadáver con asco y dedicándole una mirada de frialdad pura. Lo que hizo fue que se dirigió donde estaba su protegida y la alzo para encaminarse donde estaba el bolso amarillo de la sacerdotisa y cogerlo… pero lo que sorprendió a todos y cuando digo a todos es a todos sin excepción alguna fue que se dirigía para levantar a la sacerdotisa que estaba llorando en el suelo con la mirada agachada para cargarla e irse volando hacia donde estaban los humanos y coger al demonio zorro para irse volando en una esfera de luz hacia donde estaba AH-UN..

Sus compañeros se quedaron estáticos. Cuando Kikkyo e Inuyasha reaccionaron este último se enfureció y lo que hizo despertó a sus amigos de aquel trance que los había dejado.

CONTINUARA…..


	4. Chapter 4 Caminos separados

Lo que hizo, saco del trance en el que estaban todos sus compañeros…. corrió hasta donde estaba a Kirara y le pego en un costado no muy duro para que se despertara, ya que por la empujada la había dejado inconsciente….

Sango vio eso y se enfureció al igual que Miroku, él no tenía ningún derecho a tratar a su pobre gatita así, hasta lastimada la dejo por haberla tratado mal anteriormente.

**Sango: **OYE INUYASHA, SI VAS A TRATAR ASI A ALGUIEN HASLO CON TU MUJER, QUE ES KIKLYO, PERO A KIRARA LA DEJAS EN PAZ, POR QUE YO NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA TRATES ASI OISTE….. Y YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ, NO TE VOY A SOPORTAR MAS, SUFICIENTE TUVE CON QUE MALTRATARAS ASI AOME, QUE NO TE HIZO NADA… DIME UNA COSA QUE SE SIENTE GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER? TE HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE ASI HUBIERAN TRATADO A TU MADRE, QUE HASTA HUMANA ERA, POR QUE NO SE LO HICISTE A ELLA, Y LE PREGUNTAS SI LE GUSTABA O SI LE DOLIA QUE LA TRATARA ASI? *Todo esto lo dijo caminando hacia Kirara, que ya se había transformado en la gatita pero aún permanecía inconsciente, no sabía cómo actuaria Inuyasha con esa confección, pero poco le importaba lo que le dijera, luego de haber cogido a Kirara en sus brazos y se aseguraba de que estaba bien se fue alejando de un consternado Inuyasha que bajo la cabeza antes lo último dicho por Sango, se había atrevido a empujar a Aome, quien lo ayudo hacer amigos, y todo lo perdio por los impulsos y comentarios de Kikkyo. Se sentía pésimo.* . Supongo que solo me queda decir adiós, la verdad no quiero seguir viviendo lo mismo y buscare a Naraku por mi cuenta. Adiós y espero que aproveches bien el estar con Kikkyo. (Ya sango más calmada y al lado de Miroku quien la abrazo y le dirigio última mirada a Inuyasha)

**Miroku: **Sango te acompaño hoy y siempre hasta donde tú quieras… (Dijo eso mientras le posaba las manos por su cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo). Adiós Inuyasha…

Los dos se fueron, con Kirara en manos de Sango. Por otra parte Inuyasha se quedó ahí de pie avergonzado por lo que hizo, dolido por estar solo de nuevo, sin amigos en los que confiar; pero Kikkyo fue la que más gozo de estar de nuevo con Inuyasha a solas… pero se quedó pensando en algo

**Kikkyo: (**porque ese demonio se llevó a la estúpida de mi reencarnación? Que le diré a Naraku ahora, nuestro plan ha fallado, tendré que reunirme de nuevo con Naraku para pensar en nuevo plan) todo esto la dejo muy abrumada, sorprendida pero de algo si estaba segura… Aome no iba a salir viva de esta época y eso ella lo cumpliría antes de irse al infierno.

***********CON SESSHOMARU*********

*Me encontraba en un debate mental, No sabia en que pensar con lo ultimo ocurrido, el grupo del estúpido de Inuyasha Me siento muy confundido, por una parte me siento bien porque sé que le eh dañado el plan al repugnante medio demonio de Naraku y a esa escoria de la mujer de barro que le ayuda al estúpido ese… pero, mi pregunta es porque me traje a esta humana?* estos eran sus pensamientos, miraba de reojo a la humana que se habia desmayado, el kitsune se encontraba temeroso encima del cuerpo de la humana que cargaba en mi brazo izquierdo. (Asi es Sesshomaru ya había recuperado su brazo izquierdo por lo que cargaba a Aome con ese brazo y con el derecho cargaba a Rin).

**Shippo: ***Por que se trajo Aome con él?... Que nos ira hacer?... yo no quiero morir tan joven y tampoco quiero ver morir de nuevo a una madre...*(Eso es cieto, lo que pasa es Shippo ya no veía Aome como una mujer cualquiera sino como su propia madre) * ese tonto de Inuyasha como se atreve a golpearla, está es la segunda vez que lo hace y juro que si veo que intenta hacerlo de nuevo lo matare, no me importa si tengo que pedirle ayuda al hermano de Inuyasha... Pero es mejor perder mi orgullo con él, que con el perro tonto sin corazón*. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras miraba hacia Aome y el pecho de nuestro querido peli plata, por lo que Sesshomaru no pasó desapercibido esta mirada... pero Shippo si estaba seguro de algo, se volvería fuerte costará lo que costará, no iba a permitir mas el abuso y el maltrato hacia una mujer a la que él quiere tanto...

**Aome: ***Me siento tan comoda, siento una calidez que nunca había sentido ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha me protegía del frio... Inu-yasha, es cierto el me golpeo y muy fuerte otra vez, pero Sesshomaru estaba ahí y me cargó con... delicadeza? Tengo que estar soñando, él no haría eso o sí?* (Aome penso esto mientras era depositada en un lugar recto y suave... supuso que era el pasto, pero ya empezaba a despertar con un dolor en la mejilla derecha y en la mano. Pues el haber evitado que se golpeara cuando cayó puso su mano derecha, pero le fue inútil ya que se lastimo la mano y el trasero).

Sesshomaru ya estaba llegando donde se encontraba Ah-Un, asi que aumento la velocidad para llegar mas rápido, también sintió como la humana que tenia cargada estaba por despertar... cuando llegaron vio como el animal se aproximaba a él y le daba una lambida a su protegida, supuso que era por que estaba preocupado... arrecosto a la humana en el pasto y le ordeno al kitsune que se quedara con ella mientras despertaba. Mas apartado de la humana coloco a su protegida enrollándola con su estola en el pasto, no tuvo porque ordenarle a él animal que se quedara con ella para que le diera calor, porque el animal lo hizo con… gusto?.

**Aome:** (Comencé abrir los ojos poco a poco, me sentía mareada y adolorida, pero me sentía confundida… me encontraba desorientada ya que yo nunca había estado en esté lugar, pero en cuanto vi a Shippo le sonreí y me sentí más segura. Comencé a observar el lugar más a fondo y pude observar que más adelante en donde yo me encontraba estaba el dragón de dos cabezas acostado al lado de alguien…. Mas apartado a sus espaldas se encontraba el sirviente de Sesshomaru?)... *Okk donde estaba rayos estoy?*. Shippo donde nos encontramos, porque estamos aquí?.

**Shippo: **Aome cuando te desmayaste por el golpe que te diste, todo paso muy rápido para todos. Sesshomaru se fue donde estaba Rin y la cogio de su brazo derecho, pero después de haberla cogido el se fue directo hacia donde te encontrabas tú y te cargo con su brazo izquierdo y te coloco en su hombro para después de ahí irse donde estaba yo con Miroku y agarrarme con su mano… cuando estábamos volando te volvió a cargar con su brazo izquierdo y me dijo que me colocara encima de tuyo…. Cuando llegamos aquí me dijo que me quedara contigo hasta que despertaras y coloco a Rin allá (dijo Señalando con su manito donde estaba Ah-Un) y se fue sin decir nada. Todo eso fue lo que paso cuando estabas desmayada…. Pero dime tú ahora… Te duele algo? El perro tonto no te golpeo tan fuerte?

**Aome:** No te preocupes Shippo estoy bien, pero créeme que me volveré más fuerte para que esto nunca vuelva a pasar, Te lo juro…!. (Después de haber platicado más de media hora con Shippo me levante y me dirigí donde estaba el dragón para poder darle la medicina a Rin. Cuando la toque sentí que ya la fiebre no se encontraba y me alivie bastante… medio la desperté para darle la medicina y cuando se la tomo hizo una carita de asco y se volvió a dormir).

Por otra parte nuestro querido peli plata después de haber dejado a su protegida a salvo y a la humana con el kitsune se dirigió a un lugar apartado de donde se encontraba su grupo, un lugar apartado pero tampoco tan lejos de donde estaban ellos. Se fue de su grupo porque necesitaba reflexionar acerca de lo que había ocurrido, no entendía porque se trajo a la humana, pero su bestia no lo soporto más y lo primero que se le ocurrió a la bestia fue cogerla y llevarla lo más lejos de donde se encontraba el estúpido de su medio hermano. Era algo de que lo jamás se esperó por un simple impulso de su bestia interna… pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que los planes de Naraku se cumplieran y que maltrataran a esa humana por un simple capricho…. Ya era suficiente de tantos pensamientos relacionados con esa humana, tenía que olvidarla porque solo es una humana inferior a él. Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió con toda la tranquilidad que tenía hacia donde se encontraba su grupo, con la mente clara y fría. Cuando llego se encontró con que la humana ya se había despertado y estaba revisando a su protegida, luego vio como la despertaba para darle esa medicina que olía mal. Su protegida se la tomo hizo una cara de disgusto y se volvió a dormir. Se dirigio donde estaba la humana y le dijo…

**Sesshomaru: **Humana escúchame bien por qué no lo repetiré dos veces!... A partir de hoy viajaras conmigo, te encargaras de velar por la salud y bienestar de Rin me entendiste?...(Todo esto lo decía mirando con sus ojos de frialdad y sin una pisca de sentimiento alguno)

**Aome: **No te preocupes Sesshomaru apenas se recupere Rin me ire junto con Shippo para no ser una carga más para ti!

**Sesshomaru: **Pero a ti quien te dijo que te vas a ir apenas se recupere Rin?... Tú te quedaras aquí para cuidarla además de que te tengo que entrenar porque eres patética. (Se dio media vuelta dando por terminada la conversación).

Aome se quedó con una cara de sorprendida que no se preocupó por demostrar y Shippo se sintió feliz por dentro por que así le podía pedir el favor a Sesshomaru. Jaken que se había apartado cuando vino su amo con las humanas no se molestó ni en decir una sola palabra porque sabía que le iba a ir mal, pero en cuanto vio que le dijo eso a la mujer de Inuyasha se le abrió la boca de lo sorprendido que se quedó.

************CON MIROKU Y SANGO**********

Ellos no sabían hacia donde se dirigían pero si estaban seguro de algo no regresarían jamas con Inuyasha pasara lo que pasara. Aun se encontraban traumados y sorprendidos de lo que paso una hora antes… decidieron poner fin a sus pensamientos y dirigirse a buscar una cueva para poder pasar la noche tranquilos.

**Miroku: **Sango busquemos una cueva y pesquemos algo para poder comer y descansar te parece?...(por raro que parezca Miroku en todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando no solto del abrazo a Sango y tampoco se atrevio a tocarle sus trasero).

**Sango:** Me parece buena idea su excelencia….! (Sango se encontraba sorprendia de que el monje no haya tratado de tocarle su cola ni nada por el estilo pero se sentía tan bien el que el la estuviera abrazando).

*****************CON INUYASHA************************

Inuyasha había caído en un estado de ánimo bajo… se encontraba triste se sentía solo pero lo más raro de todo era de que no se arrepentía de haber golpeado a Aome… ella tenía que entender de quien el macho alfa era él y que no podían estar tomando decisiones por su cuenta sin siquiera consultarle…. La verdad se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo Kikkyo de que su grupo no lo respetaba para nada y con lo de hoy se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Pero se siguió preguntando lo mismo "amigos es donde un grupo donde tienen que obedecer por obligación aquel que se considera el líder o jefe de la manada ó amigos son aquellos a los cuales se les brinda sus apoyo condicional, aquel que no juzga, no golpea, no discrimina a nadie por su raza, al que no tienen por qué pedir opinión de nadie cuando la vida de alguien más está en peligro de muerte". Su mente era un desastre no sabía en qué pensar por una parte le daba la razón a Kikkyo pero por otra parte no además de que las palabras de Sango se le clavaron como puñal en el corazón.

Kikkyo se había ido a buscar almas y a reunirse con Naraku, tenía que comentarle de lo que había pasado en el grupo hoy. Estaba tranquila porque Inuyasha no tenía a mas nadie en que confiar, solo ella y eso era algo a lo cual no desaprovecharía para nada. Ya estaba llegando al castillo de Naraku y quien la recibió fue…..

Continuara


End file.
